


Lost Without You

by Dianas_Diary



Category: directioners
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianas_Diary/pseuds/Dianas_Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one night, it only happened once. When Lou sneaks into Harry's room drunk, will he regret it later? Or will it be the best thing he's ever done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets invited to a party, he encounters a drunk Louis. Harry takes him upstairs to put him to bed but that's not what Louis has in mind.

Harry's POV:

It was Louis' birthday and he had invited all his friends over to his flat for a big party. Of course all of us boys were invited and I was a little less than thrilled to go because I knew Niall would be hanging all over him. I loved Niall but whenever he was around Niall I always got a little jealous, because I was in love with him. I was in love with Louis Tomlinson. And of course no one knew this, not that I would tell anyone anyway.

I had arrived an hour late to the party in hopes that as soon as I got there everyone would be so plastered they wouldn't notice I was there and I could sneak out early and no one would notice. well that didn't work because when I walked in there weren't a lot of people so someone would notice if I left early.

I was currently standing in Lou's living room, watching the few other people that did show up chat with each other. But I kept my eyes on my mates. Liam was in the corner making out with his girlfriend, drink in his hand, which was a bit surprising since he didn't like to drink. Zayn was sitting on the couch with Perrie straddling his lap, she was whispering something in his ear that made him blush, they are so cute together.

Then I saw Louis, he was standing with Niall, arms wrapped around each other as they laughed at whatever joke the other said. I just wanted to go over there and tell Niall to get away from him but then I'd have to explain why and I couldn't admit that I liked Lou, so I just stood there and watched the two.

After a few minutes I couldn't watch them anymore and decided I'd distract myself by getting a drink. I was going to need one to get through this night.

I downed drink after drink until seeing Niall with Lou didn't bother me anymore. I walked into the room where everyone was talking, no one noticed my presence so I walked over to Niall and Lou. For the past few months Niall and Lou have been really close, almost dating but every time someone would ask them about it they would deny it.

When I got next to the two I could tell they were really hammered because Lou was slashing his drink a bit and he was spilling it everywhere, all over himself and Niall. Niall didn't care, he was laughing so hard he was bent over clutching at his stomach.

Lou turned to me and tried to tell another joke but he couldn't stop laughing at the last thing he said to Niall. He lifted his cup to his mouth to take another drink but pulled it away and stopped laughing and looked at me.

"My drink is all gone?" He asked starting to sway a bit on his feet.

"Lou you spilled it everywhere." I said grabbing ahold of his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Harry would you get me another one?" He said pulling the puppy dog eyes, he knew I had a weak spot for them.

"No Lou, your drunk you've had enough."

"But I want more Harry." He whined.

"No, now i'm going to get you to bed." I said putting his cup down on the coffee table and pulling him out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

I opened the door to his room and went to his dresser to get him some new clothes because he spilt his drink all over himself.

I grabbed him some boxers and some sweats and gave them to him and helped him get changed. i helped him take his shirt off which was soaked. I threw his shirt in his laundry basket.

"I'm going to go run you a bath so you can get the smell of alchol off of you." I said and walked into his bathroom and started the water. After I ran his bath I walked back into his room to find him standing there completely naked. I had to bite my lip to keep my self from just attacking him.

i walked over to him and grabbed his arm and led him into the bathroom. i helped him into the tub since he was a bit unstable at the moment due to the amount of alcohol he's had tonight. I think he'd lose his balance and fall if I didn't hold onto him.

Once he finished taking his bath I helped him out of the tub and into his boxers. he walked into his room without falling which I was surprised at. Since I knew if I left Lou alone tonight he'd fall and get himself hurt and it would break my heart to see him get hurt.

"I'll stay here tonight okay Lou, so if you need me I'm here. I'll be staying in the spare bedroom." I said as he climbed in bed and pulled the covers over him. I walked out of the room and and headed down the hall towards the spare room. I went in and got ready for bed, I was going to sleep naked, I always have all my life and it's become a habit of mine, one that all the boys know.

I climbed in bed and pulled the covers over myself as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Louis's POV:

I saw the way Harry was looking at me when he took me in to get cleaned off, so thought I'd reflag the favor, so climbed out of bed and walked towards the guest bedroom. I walked into Harry's room, lights were out so it was completely dark other than the light that came from his charging phone and the only sound in the room was of him snoring.

I walked over to the side of the bed he was on and bent down beside him. He was laying on his back and he head was facing away from me.

I lazily lifted the sheets to see that he still slept naked, I pulled the sheets up from the bottom of the bed so his lower half was exposed.

Harry didn't even stir when I climbed on the bed and I between his legs. But then he suddenly stirred and I looked up thinking I was caught, and he only rolled his head to the other side and I let out a sigh of relief.

Then a few seconds later he spoke my name, "Lou.." He whined stirring more, he tossed his head to the other side. "Lou oh god right there!" He yelled and bucked his hips up. I looked down and noticed his half half hard cock only testing harder as he continued to yell my name along with a string of profanities.

I smirked at the sight of him having a wet dream and about me. He yelled my name a few more times before he just laid there, cock standing up. I leaned over him and licked the tip and watched as he bit his lip and bucked his hips up.

I took the tip in my mouth and sucked on it. I watched as he let out a breathy moan. I pulled off and licked the tip once more before taking him all the way in my mouth, it was hard to do considering how big he was. I let him reach the back of my throat, ignoring my gag reflex. I looked up at him and his mouth was wide open as he let out another loud moan and then I began to pull my mouth off only to go back down as a deep throated him, as I kept my eyes on him all the while.

I bobbed my head as he kept moaning my name. "Lou, I'm close! I'm gonna.." He said warning me that he was close and as soon as he said it he released into my mouth, his hot cum feeling good going down my throat.

Before I pulled off I felt a hand going through my hair. "Lou?" I heard his voice say. I pulled off and sat up. Shit. Busted.

"What were you doing Lou?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say, because there was no logical explanation for as to why I had his dick down my throat.

"I-I heard y-you having a b-bad dream" I said hoping he'd just shake this off and tell me to go to my room, but then what he did next I was not expecting.

He leaned over and smashed his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync with each other. After a few seconds he pulled away. I whined at the loss of contact.

He just looked at me and didn't say anything so I took that as my cue to leave. As I climbed off the bed and started heading towards the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

I was about to ask why he pulled me back until he pulled me back onto the bed and making me straddle him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down, smashing our lips together again.

He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and opened my mouth letting him explore every inch of my mouth. When I rubbed my tongue along his he moaned and I smiled into the kiss.

After a minute of snogging in we had to pull back for air. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, and we didn't say a thing for a few minutes until Harry started pulling on my boxers, letting me know he wanted them off, and he wanted them off now.

I lifted my self up a bit to allow him to pull my boxers off. He tossed them to the side of the room and I couldn't care less where he threw them. We were both naked now. I sat back down where I was before he removed my boxers.

I leaned in started kissing his neck. I soon found his sweet spot and started sucking on it. He let out a moan when I bit it then licked over it with my tongue.

I kept placing love bites on his neck as I started grinding on him, which only made him moan louder.

"L-Lou I need you" he breathed trying not to moan again but he failed miserably when he moaned a second later. I smiled against his neck and ground my hips against him even harder causing him to let out a string of curse words along with my name.

"Lou I want you inside me" he moaned out; he didn't have to asks me twice.

I sat up and moved the sheets away from us because they were just I the way right now.

"You have any lube?" He asked shakily.

"Yea." I said reaching over into the beside stand to grab the small bottle of lube.

I moved down so I was between his legs again, and I opened the bottle and squirted some on my fingers. I needed to loosen him up before I ruined this beautiful boy in front of me.

I rubbed the lube around on my fingers making sure I had enough.

"Lou, I need you" He whimpered.

I spread his legs a bit more and pressed a finger to his hole an rubbed it around the ring of muscles and watched him whimper before I pressed the first finger in. I pushed it in knuckle deep and then started pumping it in and out. He pushed down on my fingers wanting more so I added a second finger and pumped it along with the first.

I soon added a third when he pushed down on the two fingers I had in him already. I started scissoring him, getting him ready for my cock.

"I'm ready Lou" He whimpered.

I pumped a few more time before I knew he was stretched enough. I pulled my fingers out and moved so I was lined up to his entrance.

"Lou!" He yelled.

I pressed my tip to his entrance, I took a deep breath before slamming into him, making him arch his back.

Harry's POV:

He slammed into me making me arch my back. He sat there for a second letting me adjust before he started to slowly thrust into me. He gripped my hip and began to quicken his pace ever so slightly and it was too slow for my liking.

"Faster Lou! Harder!" I moaned.

He immediately started thrusting in quicker. I was a moaning mess as he was now slamming into me relentlessly.

Lou is not much of a dirty talker, which was a bit disappointing but he made up for it with the way he made you feel.

Suddenly he hit a spot deep inside me I didn't know existed, I've never been fucked by another man before which yes, meant that I'm a virgin, a complete and total virgin.

I moaned out when Lou hit that spot again. He knew based on my reaction that he'd hit my sweet spot and began hitting it every time. And every time he would hit it I would moan out and arch my back.

Louis's POV:

I slammed into him even harder when I knew I'd hit his sweet spot. I smiled knowing I could make him feel that way.

I didn't hold back and slammed into him even harder when I felt that familiar coil in my stomach. I was not a virgin, I haven't been since I was about 16 when I slept with my then girlfriend Eleanor, but she left me right afterwards and never spoke to me again, so I haven't been with anyone since.

"Harry I'm close" I said as I felt the coil get tighter. He just nodded and said he was too.

After a few more thrusts I pushed over the edge as I released into him. I rocked into him a few more times milking my orgasm.

I looked down and saw that Harry hasn't came yet. I stopped thrusting and reached down and gripped his hard shaft and started pumping him, faster and faster until he moaned out and his mouth was agape as his orgasm hit him and hit him hard and he released all over his stomach and mine too.

I pulled out and climbed off of him and grabbed the bed sheets and wiped him and I off and when I was done I saw that Harry was fast sleep already, so I pulled the covers up over him and walked out of his room closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked back to my room and climbed under my own covers, I closed my eyes as I feel yet again into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the morning after and it was as if nothing happened between Harry and Louis and neither one minds one bit.

Harry's POV:

I woke up to the smell of food wafting through the house. Lou must be up and making breakfast. And that's when my stomach started growling at me. I laughed a bit and began to sit up until I got a shooting pain in my ass. God it hurt so bad what hell happened?

That's when I remembered what happened last night. Everything began flooding back to me as the pain in my ass only got worse, the more I tried to get up. 

I know Lou was drunk last night but surely he must remember something from last night, if anything I hoped he'd at least remember what happened between us. I knew he wouldn't since he was so drunk but I could at least dream right?

I climbed out of bed and tried to ignore the pain in my ass as I walked to the dresser to get dressed. I grabbed some boxers and sweats and a white V-neck shirt and put them on. Once I was dressed, I walked to Lou's room to see if he was up and dressed. I opened his door and he wasn't in bed so I knew he was up or sure.

I walked down the stairs and then headed to the kitchen. I walked in and Lou was standing by the stove cooking eggs, in his boxers, just his boxers. I bit my lip at the sight and tried to control myself as I sat down at the island. There were plates already full of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles and hash browns, it was enough to fill Niall up, at one sitting.

I grabbed another plate and put some food on my plate and started eating. When Lou finished the eggs he turned to me and grabbed a plate and sat down in front of me and started eating himself. It was an awkward silence between us and I wonder if he knew about last night.

"So how'd you sleep last night Lou?" I asked putting another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Fine and you?" He said finishing what little food he put on his plate.

"Good." I said but more to myself. Well this morning's going well.

I got up and put my plate in the sink and went to the living room to watch a movie to get my mind off of what happened last night, I mean it was beyond amazing but the more I thought about it the more awkward it would for me to be around Lou because I know he wouldn't remember.

I grabbed the remote off the couch and sat down slowly because the pain in my ass has not gone away, hasn't even dulled, maybe even got worse. I winced in pain as I finally got in a good position on the couch. I turned on the t.v. and watched whatever was already on which was Harry Potter, I didn't know which one it was but I didn't care.

Halfway through the movie I heard the phone ring. I was going to get up and get it but I didn't want my ass to start hurting again. I heard Lou pick up the phone but didn't know who he was talking to or what he said because I couldn't hear him from the living room.

Lou hung up a minute later and walked into the living room. "Harry I'm going to go hang with Niall. I'll be back later." He said and then grabbed his coat and walked out the front door. I had no idea what his problem was but all morning he's been distant. Maybe he knew what happened last night and regretted it. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, why was I crying over someone that wouldn't even want to be with me.

Louis's POV:

I walked out the front door and headed to my car, I was going to Niall's and I was going to hang with him for the day because I just felt awkward being around Harry right now and I had absolutely no idea why, but I just needed to get away from him for a little while.

I climbed in my car and started it up, the radio was still on from yesterday and 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith was playing. I didn't want to change it so I just left it and pulled out of the driveway and headed to Niall's.

I drove for about ten minutes before I arrived at his flat. He didn't live that far from my flat but I didn't feel like walking. I climbed out of the car and walked up to his front door. I knocked once before the front door was swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Niall.

"What's with the hair Nialler?" I chuckled and walked past him into his flat.

"When I got out of bed I just never fixed my hair is all." He said fixing his hair a bit as a blush spread across his cheeks. I pretended like I didn't just see him blush.

"So what do you wanna talk about? You said on the phone that you had something important you wanted to talk about." He said as he sat down beside me on the couch.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Niall knew I was in love with Harry, and since I couldn't tell anyone, not even Harry, I always went to Niall, and since I spent so much time with Niall people thought I was dating Niall but I was always quick to deny it. 

"Well it's about last night." I said nervously.

"What about last night?" He asked confused.

"I think I might have accidently told Harry that I'm in love with him." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Lou, I saw Harry take you upstairs. You didn't tell him before he took you upstairs and I could hear you from downstairs, you didn't tell him Lou. Stop worrying." He said putting a hand on my knee and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well I guess if you didn't hear me tell him, then I guess I didn't tell him. Your right I'm worrying for nothing." I said laughing a bit.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about." He said laughing with me.

"What's going on out here?" Liam said walking into the living room rubbing the sleep from is eyes. His hair was a bit disheveled like Niall's and he was dressed only in his black boxers.

"What are you doing here Liam?" I asked as he sat down in the recliner.

"Uhh.. Liam's power went out and they haven't been able to fix it yet." Niall said answering for him as Liam was starting to fall back asleep in the chair.

"So he's staying with you? Why didn't he ask to stay with me, Harry or Zayn?" I asked him. He just blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well I think I should get back to Harry, he seemed off this morning."

"How so?" Liam said finally being able to stay awake.

"I'm not sure, he just seemed to be in pain this morning. I don't know, I don't really think it's anything, because you know Harry, hurting himself. He probably fell out of bed again like he did last week." I said looking at Liam who wasn't even paying attention to me.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I said getting up and walking out the front door. I climbed in my car and Headed back to my flat.

Harry's POV:

I decided that after Lou left that maybe a bath might help my ass feel better. I know Lou wasn't that big but didn't go easy on me last night and now my ass hurts like a bitch.

I started the bath water as I heard the front door open and shut.

"Harry I'm Back!" I heard Lou yell from the front door.

"Okay! I'm just running a bath, I'll talk to you in a bit!" I yelled back.

I climbed into the bathtub and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. It felt so relaxing I was tempted to fall asleep but I didn't want to slip into the tub and drown. So I grabbed the soap and started washing myself when I heard a bang from the door then Lou yelling.

"Harry hurry up I have to pee!" He yelled still banging on the door.

I let out the water and climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. I opened the door to see Lou dancing from side to side, as soon as I moved out of the way Lou rushed past me and over to the toilet. I decided to give him some privacy and I left the room and headed back to the guest room.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some boxers and put them on. I grabbed some sweat pants and put them on. After my bath my ass felt a lot better; I was glad it wouldn't hurt to sit anymore.

"Hey Harry, you wanna watch a movie with me?" Lou said walking into my room.

"Sure. What are we watching?" I asked walking out of the room behind Lou.

"Whatever you want Hazz." He said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

We picked out a movie and sat and talked like last night never happened, and right then I was just glad he wasn't trying to ignore me anymore. I was Happy and right now was perfect.


End file.
